


Appetites

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feasting isn't only for food…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 28 February 2006  
> Word Count: 164  
> Prompt: February 2006, feast  
> Summary: Feasting isn't only for food…  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions…anyone else must ask first…Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Vidal, Maura Tierney, or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

I've never had a problem with my figure. I don't count my pregnancy, of course. That's entirely different.

In some ways, I can attribute my figure to my healthy appetites, particularly in the bedroom. I've never been a shy wallflower when it comes to appeasing my baser needs. In fact, I've rather gone at it with gusto. None of my lovers have ever complained yet.

Kerry certainly hasn't. She took to my favorite form of exercise as if she was born for it. And I'd never expected her proclivities, her kink. In fact, I sometimes wonder which of us was really the pursued, sought after prize.

And there's a bonus to all of this. Kerry is a fabulous cook, which means she keeps me fed…in more ways than one. Each and every time she cooks me a sumptuous meal, I repay her by feasting on her fabulous body. Which always earns me that delightfully devilish laugh of hers.

I'd do anything for that laugh…


End file.
